The Plague
by WWE-PG-HATER
Summary: Mobius... A Plague Has Killed Anyone Who Has Had Contact With Chaos Energy... The Sonic Heroes... Are All Dead. Ironically, The Only Thing That Can Save This Doomed World Is The Thing That Caused It, Chaos Emeralds. Jason Krueger Embarks On A Journey To Destroy The Plague... He'll Need Friends, Skill, Guns And... Apps Are Closed. Read & Review! R&R! INDEFINETE HIATUS!
1. The Nightmare Begins

_**Huh, Didn't Expect It To Get This Popular, This Quickly... Make Sure To Keep OC's Coming! I'll Decide When I've Had Enough...**_

* * *

_**Downtown...**_

The apocalyptic city... The cries of the innocent never end... The howls of the undead are everlasting... Buildings are damaged beyond repair... The sidewalk has a fissure in it! The streets are quiet, no zombies, only dead bodies and the sound of somebody running!

Jason Krueger has a panicked look on his face as he runs as fast as his legs can carry him! He doesn't even stop to see where he is... He just ran... Trying to escape this nightmare, but it's no use... The nightmare may be something that he'll never wake up from... Jason runs a bit more before slumping against a wall... He was out of breath, he was scared, he was feeling guilty...

"I-I just ran when T-Things got hellish... Oh man, I'm the absolute W-Worst... I left my mother, my brothers... I left everything, just so I could live!" Said Jason burying his face in his hands. He wasn't afraid to tear up in a place like this, he had rights too...

Jason looks up and surveys his surroundings... No zombies yet, Jason gets up and sees a crowbar on the floor... He picks it up and swings it a bit...

"Ok Jason, you can smash they're brains out, they're not living anymore..." Mutters Jason to himself as he walked into a local store... It had everything that he needed, plus he didn't need to pay... He grabs a Rucksack from an aisle and places it on the counter... He grabs some snacks...

Crisps, soda, fast food like that... He then goes to medicine place... He sees things like bandages and things and grabs those kind of things... He loads the items into the bag... He also looks around to see a tool section... No guns, but it'll do... He makes sure to grab a...

...Chainsaw? Ok, he grabs some things like lightweight metal pipes and things to use as weapons... He loads that and the crowbar into the bag as he fills the Chainsaw's gas to max... He also stuffed a canister of gas inside the bag for safety measures.

His hair then stands on end when hears the howl...

...That bone chilling awful howl...

...It was followed by a scream of pain that was quickly silenced... Then he heard it...

...A roar of a large beast, not a zombie... It was blood curdling... He could hear loud stomping, he ducks behind the register and takes a peek at the area of noise... What he saw nearly made his gag...

The beast was at a tall 8'5 and must weigh around 734 pounds... It has a young women in it's hands, a green eagle women, she was unconscious... Jason attempts to do something but he's paralyzed in fear... The beast had no skin, showing raw red flesh that looked like salt had been rubbed on it... He saw it's arms... They were huge and muscular but those claws... They were bigger than any beast Jason had ever seen... It had no legs... It seemed to have only strips of flesh as legs... The beast's face horrified Jason when he got a good look at it... It was like a regular man's face but it was fused or more like WAS fusing with a beetle's head... Whenever the thing opened it's mouth, Jason saw rows of razor-sharp teeth... The beast had many other zombies around it... The beast raises the women in the air and looks at her in love before clamping it's mouth on the women's head! Blood goes everywhere as the decapitated body falls to the floor... The zombies crowd around the body and feast on it...

Jason lies against the counter... He sits in the store for what felt like hours until the zombies finally left... The beast let's out one more unearthly howl as Jason's blood runs cold. Jason gets up and looks at the damage they did... The woman's body was just a skeleton... Jason punches the concrete in anger, not realising he cracked the pavement with his emense strength... He gets up and begins to walk... Where? He's not sure yet...

* * *

_**A couple hours later...**_

Jason had not fought any zombies yet, making him extremely lucky... He remembers his family and sees a burlap sack on the floor... He cuts two eyes holes in it and puts it over his head, he felt as though he disgraced his family...

He walked for a couple more minutes until he heard a sword be unsheathed... He saw a white hedgehog guarding a mongoose girl who was hiding behind him... The white hedgehog was wearing a green jacket with green gloves... He had blue combat boots and a sheath for that sword he was holding...

He was being swarmed by numerous undead... Jason narrows his eyes, feeling an instinct take over... Something primal... He takes the chainsaw and revs it up before roaring and charging at the zombies... He brings it down on the neck of one zombie, easily removing the head, two zombies try to surround him but Jason does a 360 slash that bifurcates them both! He then grabs a zombie by the throat, lifts it into the air and snaps it's neck with ease! Jason roars again as more undead approach! The white hedgehog places a hand on his shoulder...

"You with me or against me...?" Asks the white hedgehog, gripping his sword tightly as the mongoose girl squeaks in fear at the sight of the undead...

Jason gives a thumbs up to the white hedgehog...

"I'm Jason Krueger, let's pray this won't be our last meeting!" Introduced Jason, backing away a bit at the sight of the horde.

The white hedgehog smiles a bit.

"I'm Hope and that's Mina Mongoose, let's go!" Said Hope with fire as he charges the undead with his sword... He slashes one right down the middle! The guts fly everywhere as Hope channels white energy in his hand.

He launches the blast at the undead, blowing up quite a few.

Jason charges in, brutalising numerous undead with his now very bloody chainsaw. He boots a zombie to the floor and stands over it before impaling the zombies chest with his chainsaw! The zombie groans in pain before dying.

Jason and Hope go back to back as more zombies approach... The mongoose girl quickly gets beside the two as the zombies suddenly...

...Stop? Then Jason hears a familiar roar...

The Undead, Jason saw earlier appears and roars that blood curdling roar again as Hope grips his sword tighter. Jason thinks about running away when he remembers his family and in blind rage charges the creäture!

"Jason, NO!" Yells Hope as Jason raises his chainsaw and attempts to cut the beast's heart out...

The beast lifts a claw and blocks the blade, the claw cracks a bit as Jason is pushing with all his might... The beast then swipes Jason away, into a nearby rock formation!

Mina gasps in shock as smoke covers the spot Jason went flying into...

Hope growls and sends another light magic blast at the creäture who tries to block with a claw again only for the blast to smash right through and strike the beast in the eye! The beast howls in pain as Jason emerges from the rock formation with only his head, bleeding slightly.

"AGH! I'LL CUT YOUR HEART OUT!" Said Jason with rage that has been boiling inside him since this nightmare began... He jumps up to the creature's chest, grabs some hanging flesh to hang onto and rams his chainsaw deep into the creature's heart!

The beast lets out a bone chilling howl of pain as other zombies try to pull the angry Jason off but Hope takes care of them with a sword slash that kills them all... The beast tries to claw Jason off but Krueger just shrugs off the blow and continues to dig his weapon into the creäture!

_**"AAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"** _Screams the beast in pain as it falls backward with Jason still on... Jason gives one last push as the creäture goes limp...

Jason takes a look at the creäture before dropping his chainsaw in shock as the rage subsides...

"Oh god, oh god... I Just... Killed something... Oh lord no... This isn't happening... This isn't happening..." Mutters Jason as he begins to break down.

Hope walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, there already dead... These people are thanking you on the other side. None of them wanted to end up like this... Thing." Said Hope motioning to the dead beast.

Jason looks at him and sighed.

"I guess..." Mutters Jason as he calms down.

Hope smiles.

"With that kind of run, we may just live through this nightmare..." Said Hope as Mina walked up to them.

"Is it over?" Asked Mina.

Jason's look darkens...

"For now, Girl... For now..." Said Jason looking across the corpses they just killed.

* * *

_**Inside A Small Hotel Room...**_

After a couple hours and walking and talking, the trio discovered an abandoned hotel... Jason remembered this place, his family once stayed here for a week and his aunt fought a bar room brawl... Good times... They went inside to discover it, zombie free... The air was warm and the place was only a little trashed. So they decided to spend the night...

Jason takes them to a room he remembers... It was warm looking bedroom with a couch, a double bed, a plasma TV, some cofee tables and free mints.

Jason grabs one of the mints and eats it rather quickly. He places his rucksack and trusty chainsaw on the table and lies on the couch.

Jason sighed.

"Well, we get a place to stay the night, I got a free mint... But, I've got a bad feeling in my gut..." Said Jason darkly as Hope gives a serious look while Mina gasps in fear...

...Until Jason's stomach rumbles.

Hope anime style falls to the ground as Mina sweat drops.

Hope shakes his head.

"Geez, your hungry but we've got no food or drink, gonna have to put up with it..." Said Hope as he takes a seat on the bed.

Jason then suddenly grabs a Cupcake from his bag and begins to eat. Hope and Mina's stomach grumbles as Jason smirks.

"Haha... Now who's hungry?" Said Jason draping his food on the cofee table.

"The joys of my travels, eat up!" Said Jason with a friendly smile as the group begins to eat.

A couple of minutes later... Barely any food or drink has been consumed as Jason burps loudly.

"Well, time to sleep, night." Said Jason as he grabs a pillow off the double bed and places it on the couch... Jason lies down and drifts to sleep as Mina and Hope stare at him.

"Ok... How the hell can he sleep at times like this?!" Asks Hope with some contempt. Mina pats him on the back.

"Hope, I know your upset but it's late, try to get some sleep." Said Mina as she went to her bed as Hope sighed.

_"This damn virus... What's causing it? Why aren't me, Mina or Jason infected...? Why were the others infected..." _Thought Hope as he joined Mina in bed but was still in thought.

_"Mina... I swear we'll make it through this and I'll protect you at any cost..." _Thought Hope as his mind drifted to his home of South Island.

Images flash in his head as a Wolf nearly kills him with a bite and a Fox is infected by the virus...

Hope tears up, very slightly.

_"This virus, this nightmare... Took them both... I'll fight in this infected world to my last breath..." _Thought Hope as he pointed his fist to the sky.

"This I swear." Said Hope in a bare whisper as the screen fades to black, one last time.

* * *

_**THERE! THERE YA GO! The First Chapter Of "The Plague"...**_

_**Read And Review.**_

_**For Those Who Have Not Submitted An OC, Do It Soon! Apps Don't Last Forever.**_

_**~WWE-PG-HATER~**_


	2. Lost In Nightmares Part 1

**_HEY! HEY! HEY! Quick Announcement Of The Good Kind... I Like Talking And Having Fun With You Guys So... I'm Offering The Plague Help Adds..._**

**_Zombie Helper: Taken By Acid Fish._**

**_Clothes Helper (Suggest New Clothes For People): Not Taken._**

**_Town Helper (Suggest Locations Or Names Of Places): Not Taken!_**

**_Weapon Helper (Obvious, Isn't It?): NOT TAKEN!_**

**_Romance Helper (*GACK* Suggest Relationships): Not Taken!_**

* * *

The dim, depressing sun shines through the window as Hope and Mina groggily open their eyes... To see Jason sitting on the couch, Chainsaw ready, plus he's dressed with his rucksack on his back...

"Jason...? What are you doing?" Said Mina, looking at the clock. 3:00 AM.

"Jason, It's 3:00 AM... Oh no, don't tell me you did what I think you did..." Sighed Mina as Jason shows his face... He has tired bags under his eyes, he looks half asleep.

"Sorry Mina, I just couldn't give those..." Jason yawns before continuing... "Zombies a chance to catch us off guard, I'm sorry..." Mutters Jason as he barely stays awake. Jason gives a smile, despite his tired form.

Mina frowns as she and Hope grab Jason, one arm each and rest him on the couch...

"Jason, Hope could've done half the watch..." Said Mina like a mother.

Hope crosses his arms and nods.

"Jason, we'll stay here a few more hours then we'll move... Get some sleep okay? We'll be moving a lot today..." Said Mina as Jason closes his eyes and drifts to sleep.

Mina turns to Hope who was sitting on the bed, looking at his sword, Crystal Light.

"Reminds you of home? Doesn't it?" Said Mina very softly, sitting beside him.

"Yeah, I miss them so much, Mina..." Said Hope with a lone tear coming off his eye.

Mina grabs him in a gentle hug.

"I know, I know... I miss them with all my heart..." Said Mina, crying very slightly.

They both just sit there for what seems like hours. They look at the sleeping Jason. Mina instantly noticed Jason still had a hand on his Chainsaw... Mina glares and sits up... "JASON KRUEGER!" Screams Mina in anger.

Jason lets out a yelp as he falls off the couch.

"I told you, sleep, don't act like you weren't holding that weapon!" Said Mina as Jason narrows his eyes.

"Well, I'm doing all I can to keep us alive..." Mutters Jason.

Mina crosses her arms. "Jason, we can look after ourselves... You don't always need to be the hero!" Said Mina, getting a bit angry.

Jason is about to retort when a crack is heard... Jason peers out the window to see Zombies piling on the door...

"FUCK! There trying break down the door to the hotel, the halls and rooms are way to small to fight in!" Said Jason as Hope leaps to his feet.

"Is there any back doors?" Asks Hope quickly.

Jason thinks for a second.

"Yeah, I think so..." Said Jason before a loud crash is heard as the infected swarm the halls!

Mina screams in fright as they all pour in.

Hope grabs his sword while Jason loads his rucksack and grabs his Chainsaw... Jason then notices a fire axe on the wall... He smashes the glass, takes the axe and kicks down the door! The infected groan when they see the three...

Hope slashes a few before grabbing Mina's hand.

"C'mon, Mina... We have to MOVE!" Yells Hope as he drags along the petrified Mina.

Jason smashes his new axe into a Zombie's skull, splashing blood and brains all over the carpet and walls before he pulls it out and does a massive downward swing on an other zombie, splitting it down the middle!

Two zombies grab Jason which is quickly followed him being dog piled by the Infected.

Hope looks away as Mina gasps in shock...

"There goes another one..." Mutters Hope sadly as he and Mina leave the swarmed hotel through a backdoor.

Mina then looks at Hope in disbelief.

"HOPE!? Why did we leave Jason?!" Asked Mina with a scream.

Hope grabs her by the shoulders.

"We had no choice! If we had went in there, we'd end up dead just like him! There's not a chance in hell I'm risking your safety!" Yells Hope, shocking Mina to the core.

"That's the way life is going to be for a while..." Mutters Hope. "This damn virus has taken the lives of so many, innocent lives, helpless towns... It's turned us into animals!" Said Hope until...

...The familiar sound of a Chainsaw being revved up, a zombie is quickly thrown through the brick wall! Out steps the rather beat up Jason... He had lost his shirt and jacket and shoes, exposing lots of muscle... Being left only in his burlap mask and blood stained Blue Jeans... Though they were more Red than blue now... He had some deep cuts on his stomach and torso... His mask was torn on the upper head and was exposing his skull a bit.

"Sorry guys, but I'm not ready to die yet!" Shouts Jason with a smile behind his mask, Hope and Mina see behind him, there were corpes of at least ten Infected. His axe had been left in the skull of an Infected.

"Jason!" Said Mina in relief until Hope points his sword at him.

"Are you infected?" Asked Hope, cautiously. Jason drops his weapon to the floor.

"NO!" Yells Jason, raising his hands in the air, he steps away from his weapon to be safe.

Hope smiles.

"Yeah, your fine." Said Hope as Jason picks up his Chainsaw.

"Sorry guys, those rotten zombies also tore up most of my supplies... Along with most of my clothes..." Said Jason, rather annoyed. Mina instantly responds upon seeing Jason's injuries.

"Jason... Your really hurt..." Said Mina, sadly.

Jason gives a smile behind his mask.

"I'm nothing if not sturdy... These scabs...? Barely an itch..." Said Jason.

The howl of the Infected is heard again as Jason and his team stiffens.

"DAMN IT! I'm sure I smashed at least ten of them!" Yells Jason with anger.

Hope listens closely to the howl. It was deep inside the hotel.

"There occupied with something else, they're calling for others to check the findings." Said Hope, analyzing the situation.

Hope makes a motion with his arm.

"Let's move, before they find us!" Said Hope, leading his friends away from the hotel.

* * *

_**A few minutes later...**_

Hope and friends are walking along, Jason keeps on fidgeting as he keeps an eye out for the Infected while Mina stays close to Hope. Krueger had been acting freaky since leaving the hotel, he kept on revving up his weapon for no reason. He wasn't Infected but Hope and Mina kept their distance, just in case he cracks under the pressure.

They were passing by the broken down construction site when Jason's enhanced canine senses heard gun fire...

"Hmm...? What the fuck? Zombies can't use guns..." Muttered Jason as Mina's eyes glowed with joy.

"Maybe it's a survivor!" Said Mina, hopefully.

Jason kicks down the fence to show an Infected... He prepares to smash his weapon into the Infected's neck when a gun shot blows off the Infected's head. Krueger looks to the location of the shooter and sees a female light blue cat. Hope smiles a massive smile at sight of this girl.

"ASUI!" Yells Hope happily, getting the girl's attention.

"Hope?!" Screams the girl in shock, she was a light blue mobian cat as stated before, she was slender yet muscular and flexible... She wore a white shirt along with a black jacket, blue stripes running along the sides, tight red pants, small white diamond patterns adorning it, white gloves with violet stripes, and blue/green shoes with violet straps. She also wore white sunglasses over her ears, a belt which contained two Desert Eagles guns, and had a bo staff strapped to her back. The last touch to her was the three necklaces she wore around her neck: one was a jewel necklace, one was an emerald necklace, and one was a diamond necklace.

The girl walks up to them and grins at Hope and Asui...

"I'm guessing you two ain't Infected?" Asked Asui, she had a cold look to her yet Hope and Mina were treating her like a valuable team-mate.

Jason taps his foot and coughed.

"What do you want, an introduction?" Asked Asui, sarcastically. Yup, Jason didn't like her already.

Krueger looks at Hope with his head cocked.

"THIS is a close friend of yours?!" Said Jason, nearly yelling in shock.

Asui frowns.

"Is there a problem with me being friends with them...?" Said Asui with a slightly miffed look.

Jason shakes his head.

"No, but..." Started Jason before Hikaru interupted him.

"Look, I'm Asui Hikaru, daughter of former GUN commander and number one hater of zombies... Is that what you want, Sack Boy?" Asked Asui with that same snarky tone.

"The name ain't Sack Boy! It's Jason, Jason Krueger!" Said Jason, now ticked off.

Hope sees the conflict and pushes them both back.

"Now, now... You two are arguing like cats and dogs!" Said Hope, unknowingly pissing off them both.

"...AND IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH BEING A CAT/DOG!?" Yells both of them, Jason being a dog and Asui being a cat making matters worse.

Jason scoffs.

"Jeez... Now I know why I didn't come to this city... Too many noisy people..." Muttered Jason.

Then they heard it... The sky seemed to darken... A howl was heard all through the city... It was a howl that sent shivers down the hero's spine and forced Mina to her knees...

Jason and co. look to the sound of the howl to see the most terrifying sight Jason ever saw... A monster that was at least ten foot tall and must weigh a couple hundred tons in the distance... It's skin was rotting and had a smell that screamed Death... Jason plugged his nose at the odor. It's skin color was bright scarlet red colored... It had broken chain wrapped around it's wrists and ankles... It was wearing a purple loincloth and was carrieing a massive club made of bones... Likely from Human bones... It's face was it's worst feature... It was shaped like a skull, but it still had skin on it... Jason looked in it's eyes and gasped in shock... It was like looking down into a black hole... The monster gazed in their direction, it didn't respond to them and it lumbered away...

Jason finally breathed fresh air... "Oh sweet god, where in the foulest depths of the underworld did that... That... THING emerge... Just being in it's presence made me wanna throw up..." Said Jason, taking deep breaths.

Hope finally speaks... "My lord, the smell of that monster... It smells of death! It's aura is so foul and overpowering..." Said Hope in a disgusted way.

Asui's face flashes in rage... "Project H.A.D.E.S... That's it's name... Rumor has it that nobody will stand up to that thing... My sources tell me that it feeds on both human and zombie flesh to say alive... The more it consumes, the stronger it gets... Good side, it's blind... Bad side being... None have ever wounded it..." Said Asui as she turns to them and motions for them to follow her...

The group follows Asui until they hit a dead-end in an alley way... Hikaru taps the wall, very lightly with her knuckle. The wall spins around and reveals a door! Jason, Hope and Mina are in awe as a pair of eyes looks at Asui through a slot in the door.

"Friend or foe?" Asks the voice.

Hikaru sighed.

"It's me, chum for brains..." Muttered Asui as the door opened. An frost blue wolf grins at her. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt, a red jacket, black pants and white sneakers.

"Yup, only Asui Hikaru could insult somebody like that!" Said the wolf as he looks at Hope and Mina and smiles.

"HOPE! MINA! Asui has told me to keep an eye out for a white hedgehog and a mongoose girl... Come in!" Said the wolf as he then casts a look at the Chainsaw-wielding Jason. The wolf frowns.

"Um... Asui? This guy looks more Infected than anything, one, he has a Chainsaw and is wearing a burlap mask, two, those wounds are grevious... Only a zombie could survive them..." Starts the wolf before Asui interupted him.

Hikaru slaps him across the head.

"Oh please... My hatred for the Infected is so great that this boy wouldn't be here right now, he'd be splattered against the wall..." Said Asui as she gives a slightly pissed look at the wolf.

The wolf scratches his head, sheepishly. He looks at Jason.

"Sorry, dude... Can never be too careful, I'm Hernan Ortiz, since Asui is out killing Infected most of the time, I pretty much run the show here!" Said Hernan with a grin.

Jason immediately back elbows him for what seems like no reason.

"There, now we're even!" Said Jason, very satisfied as everyone else sweat drops.

Hernan gets up and motions them to follow him inside.

* * *

_**A couple seconds later...**_

Jason takes a look around the small place they have just entered. There were quite a few survivors in here... It was like a bar in here... Some were just talking with friends, others were working on weapons.

"Welcome to Area 51!" Yelled Hernan in a joking voice before Asui clobbered him over the head again.

"Ok, ok... Yeesh, take a joke, girl..." Muttered Hernan, holding his head in pain.

"Ok, boys and girls, this is an abandoned bar that survivors have made into a hideaway. This is a place where we hide from Infected, prepare gear and just relax with those who survived the outbreak... This is where you guys will be staying for a while... We have plenty of stuff, beds, warm clothes and food..." Started Hernan before Jason interrupted him.

"Wait a minute, the outbreak started only a day ago didn't it...?" Asked Jason as Hernan's look darkens.

"No. It's been going on for months... Maybe a year? It's just didn't sweep your lil' country side..." Said Hernan before smiling again.

"Ok, make yourselves at home. We'll have your first jobs ready in a while." Said Hernan to confused looks from Jason, Hope and Mina.

"Jobs?" Asked Mina, fearfully.

"Yup, you gotta contribute to EVERYONE'S survival... Some may go get food, some may get clothes... That kind of stuff... That is unless, you would prefer to just live out there..." Says Hernan, pointing the outside world.

"No! Just fine, I'll work..." Said Mina, nervously.

"Make yourselves at home!" Shouts Hernan as the group splits up, Jason takes a seat on a bar stool. A voice grabs his attention.

"Hey there, stranger..." greeted an extremely raspy voice. Jason looked over the counter to see a Gecko... He was wearing a large purple cloak with a black T-shirt, black jeans and black boots underneath. He looked to be in his early 40's...

"My name is Store The Gecko, I used to be a simple weapons dealer before the plague, these days, I help newbies like you around and maybe... Urm... Update their arsenal and clothes." Said Store as he looked at Jason's current gear.

Krueger gives a friendly smile to the gecko.

"Hey, a Chainsaw gets the job done and my clothes ain't that bad." Said Jason as Store cackled a strange laugh.

"That's rich, boy... Let ol' Store fix you up, no charge." Offered Store as Jason nodded.

Jason followed Store to a...Urm... Store room. Store then measures Jason.

"Hmmmmmmmmm..." Said the gecko, looking through the clothes.

"I'm afraid no clothes fit you, but I have plenty of Armor that does..." Said Store as he went through a pile full of armor. Store eventually found some fitting ones.

"Try them on!" Said Store with a grin.

Jason slips on the armor, over his regular gear. The armor was light in weight and looked like it was resilient. It looked like VECTOR's armor from Resident Evil: Operation Racoon City.

"Nice." Said Jason, admiring his new gear. Store smiles again. Jason then slipped on his mask.

"Glad to help! Now, toss that ol' blade away and I'll give you better weapons, a word of warning... This is on the house... The rest you earn by helping our lil' family..." Warned Store as Jason clenched his fist with a grin.

"OF COURSE! I'll make sure everyone survives!" Said Jason in determination. Store then led him to the weapon storage room.

* * *

_**Weapon Storage Room.**_

Jason whistles at the sight of the weapons. Guns, swords, dynamite... Most of it was slightly damaged, but it was cool.

Store hands him a starter gear.

The starter set contained a Handgun, a Combat Knife, a First Aid Kit, a chocolate bar (Rations) and a Shotgun... Wasn't much, but Jason was happy.

"Stranger, you don't have any powers do you...?" Asks Store suddenly. Jason's lowers his head.

"Nah... I'm strong but that doesn't really help against zombies... Hope has light magic and I'm betting that other people have crazy powers." Said Jason, solemnly.

Store pats his back.

"Hey, lemme tell you something... Stranger, your big, strong and girls will love you... Use these gifts wisely. You've got heart, a big heart that wants to protect this lil' family of ours... That's a power on it's own..." Said Store as he got up.

"Feel free to look around, talk to people... Remember what I said." Said Store before leaving.

Jason leaves the room and goes back to the social area... He walks over to Hope and Mina...

"What you guys thinking of the place?" Asked Jason as they smiled.

"I think it's nice, good structure, I'm a bit scared about going out there for earning my stay..." Said Mina with a sad smile.

"Mina, don't worry... I'll convince them..." Said Hope with a romantic smile which Jason saw as his que to leave.

Krueger wanders about a bit more before he sits at the bar section again. He sighed.

"This virus... How's is going about...?" Muttered Jason as his mind wanders back to the H.A.D.E.S monster...

Jason clenches his knuckles until he bleeds. He growls, quietly. A hand rests on his shoulder.

"Hey, need somebody to talk too...?" Asks a feminine voice.

Jason turns around to see a girl, she was a purple and black hedgehog with gold flecks, she had a strange white moon birthmark on her forehead. Some of her quills hanged over her sapphire blue eyes. she was wearing a Dark Violet tank top with Violet bell bottom pants and violet fingerless gloves. Over the tank top she wears a blue vest. She smiles at him.

"My name's Lunar, Lunar The Hedgehog. What's your name?" Introduced the girl. She then sat beside Jason.

"Name's Jason, Jason Krueger!" Answered Jason.

Lunar then taps the table to get Store's attention.

"Store, two cokes please." Said Lunar as Store let off a grin.

"Two cokes comin' up!" Yelled the always cheerful Store. He fills the cups and slides them down to the two.

Lunar nods to Store and looks at Jason again.

"Your bothered because of the virus, aren't you? Your wondering what's causing it...?" Said Lunar as Jason nods.

"Well, I know where to get answers, but the place happens to be heavily guarded by a surviving rich billionaire and his squadron... Security is tighter than Fort Knox..." Explains Lunar, taking a swig of coke.

Jason sighed again.

"Oh man, this sucks." Mops Jason as he opens a bit of his mask and drinks a lil' of his coke.

Store passes by randomly.

"Tell me about it..." Muttered Store before Lunar gave him a glare that sent him away.

"Jason, Jason, Jason... Even if you COULD get into that place, what could you do from there? Your not a scientist!" Said Lunar in a firm but kind tone.

Jason opens his mouth to answer before an intercom interrupts him.

"Jason Krueger, your first job is here, come to the door for details." Said Asui's voice over the intercom.

Jason drinks the rest of his coke before pulling his mask fully on.

"I gotta go. I'll catch you later..." Said Jason... "If I make it back alive that is..." Muttered Jason under his breath.

Lunar waves goodbye.

Jason then walks to the door and sees Asui and Ortiz standing there... Hernan had a bag on his back.

"Okay, okay... What's my ever so fun job...?" Said Jason in a very sarcastic tone of voice.

Hernan frowns for the first time since Jason met him.

"Stuff the jokes for later, Jason. This is serious." Said Hernan in a serious tone that surprised Jason.

Asui clicks her fingers to get their attention.

"C'mon boys! You two, I called you two here because I've seen you two fight... BUT! You two also have the heart for this job... You see, during the Infection, kids remained immune to it... Those kids are the main job... Those kids are trapped in their classroom, zombies are striking the door and throwing rocks at windows. Their frightened, boys... You two need to get to the school, kill any mother fucking zombie that gets in the way, calm the kids down and help them here where they'll stay for a lil' while. An ally will meet you at the school... Good luck, boys... You'll need it." Said Hikaru with a serious look.

Jason and Hernan look at each other and their new home before leaving.

* * *

_**A couple of hours later, at Downtown Metropolis...**_

Jason and Hernan are sprinting at a very fast pace as Ortiz explains some Zombie tactics to him...

"So Zombies will attack their own families?!" Yells Jason in shock.

"Mothers, Cousins, even Children! They don't eat because their hungry, their trying to keep themselves alive, every time they eat flesh, they get stronger and healthier... Until they evolve into a new state with new powers and appearance... Rumor has it, that if the government had controlled these special zombies, they could rule the world!" Explained Ortiz, Hernan paused before continuing.

"Remember, always go for the head, come from behind so they can't see you!" Said Ortiz.

"I can't hit them from behind, that's not fair..." Said Jason as Hernan face-faulted.

"Save the code of bushido for NORMAL opponents, Jason!" Says Hernan as they arrived in front of the school.

Jason tosses him a Handgun. Jason loads his Shotgun... Hernan loads his weapon... They hear groaning on the other side of the gate.

Jason then kicks the door down and blasts the nearest Zombie in the head! Hernan easily disposes of two others with two well-aimed shots. They move forward until they reach a door... Hernan grabbed the handle and tries to force it open! Jason shoves him out the way.

"Out the way, got a hair pin on ya...?" Asks Jason as Hernan hands him a lock pick instead.

"Hey, you'll be amazed what you can find on a dead zombie..." Shrugs Hernan.

Jason opens the door via the lock pick.

They look through the empty hallways... A chill was flowing through the air... Hernan shuddered. They walked in... Jason scans a nearby table and sees a big blob of blue paint on a table... Jason traces his finger through it... He looks at it.

"The paint is still wet... The kids were here only a short while ago and judging by the turned over chairs and mess of tables and equipment, I say... It was either Recess... Or they were in a real hurry to get away from something..." Said Jason, scanning the situation.

A crack is heard throughout the room as Jason and Hernan go back-to-back!

"What the...!?" Whispered Jason in a frenzy.

"Something's in here with us!" Said Hernan quickly.

They look around but can't see anything. Ortiz pats Jason on the shoulder.

"C'mon, we can't wait for whatever's there to attack, we gotta find the kids!" Said Hernan as Jason nodded. They ran down the nearest hallway... But unknownest to them... A shimmering shape was stalking them...

* * *

_**THERE YOU GO! PART 1 Of Episode 2! Read & REVIEW!**_


End file.
